


Pre-Dawn Kitchens

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Roman and Logan are mentioned but aren't seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Virgil may have hated waking up early, but they loved hanging out with Patton in the mornings.Or.Virgil often goes low in the mornings and it leads to a lot of early morning kitchen hangouts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 21





	Pre-Dawn Kitchens

“Hey, Vi,” Virgil looked up from their laptop as Patton entered the kitchen. “You’re up early.” 

“Ugh, I know,” According to their Dexcom, they had started to get low around four in the morning, which explained why they were waking up close to five feeling sick. “Five fucking o’clock in the morning.” 

“Oh, that’s rough,” Virgil looked back at the email they were writing as Patton walked over to the coffee machine. “High or low?” 

“Low,” Virgil responded, even though their Dexcom data has been shared with their partners since they got the CGM, they usually didn’t check unless something was wrong or they got notified. 

“Ah,” They scheduled the email to send at eight o’clock, then closed their laptop as Patton poured coffee into his mug. “Do you want some?” 

“Sure,” Virgil had a cup already when trying to correct the low, but they could always for more coffee. 

“I should have assumed,” Patton said while placing both mugs on the kitchen table, then walked back to the kitchen counter to make some breakfast. 

“Is anyone else up?” Patton usually was the one to wake up the earliest and often woke up Logan. Then around six-thirty, the alarm would wake up them and Roman. However, the schedule was constantly changing depending on their levels, because if they woke up, or didn’t wake up, then Logan usually got woken up by the Dexcom alarms. 

“No,” Patton stated, “I don’t so. But Roman said something about waking up earlier to go get something from the store for his class, right?”

“I think so,” Honestly, Virgil didn’t know but it sounded like something Roman would be doing for his classes. “What about, Lo?” 

“Probably, he might just be laying there though, ‘cause Roman was cuddling him last I saw.” 

“Oh, yeah.” If Roman was cuddling someone, especially in the wintertime as even with the heat it was still chilly, then he wouldn’t let go for anything 

Although they hated having to wake up early, rather it was due to their blood sugar levels or they had stuff to do in the morning, Virgil wouldn’t give up this time with Patton for anything, even if it meant a few more minutes of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Early Mornings”
> 
> I know that this is very short, but I really had no idea what to write about for this prompt, which made it hard to write and I was feeling ill the day I was writing this (yesterday, ‘cause I prewrite) so I really didn’t feel like doing it. So, I’m not totally happy with the way this was written, but I did like the idea of it so I’m posting it for me.


End file.
